wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Archive:Battlefield Nobility
Battlefield Nobility is a amall, story-driven role play guild on Wyrmrest Accord. If you enjoy quality role play with a focus on character development, we may be the guild for you. The guild's role play centers around a small order of men and women, known as the Knights of the Golden Lion. These Noble Knights are veterans of past and current Alliance conflicts who have served their Kingdom and its people faithfully. Typically, the second sons and daughters of Noble houses who could not or in some cases chose not to inherit, were left to forge their own destiny and some chose to defend their people by becoming soldiers and Knights of the realm. They seek neither fortune, nor glory, but only to serve the Kingdom of Stormwind. This is their story. 'Knights of the Golden Lion' The Knights of the Golden Lion are an order of men and women of Noble birth, sworn to defend the people of Stormwind from all threats within the Kingdom. The order was founded by the late, Sir Barret Easton after he returned from the war in Northrend to find cultists, briggands and murderers roaming the streets of his beloved Kingdom. Originally comprised of only six Knights, the order was not intended to be a military force, but rather to serve directly among the citizens of Stormwind, protecting the innocent by ridding the Kingdom of threats that went unanswered while war was waged abroad. Knights of the Golden Lion are identifiable by their sigil, a golden lion on a crimson field and the crimson cloaks they all wear. Often called "Red cloaks" or simply "Lions" ''the red serves as a reminder to all that these brave men and women have bled for their Kingdom. Each Knight is responsible for a specific region, be it Stormwind City, Redridge or Duskwood and he or she will assist the people of that region in any way possible. From capturing briggands who roam the roads in search of traveling merchants to rob, to simply keeping the King's peace, the Knights of the Golden Lion are oathbound protectors of the people. Punishment for breaking the oath is death by beheading, a fate no Knight of the order has yet to endure. '''The Knight's Oath' I, Sir/Lady (Knight's name) shall be brave and upright in the face of my enemy. I shall honor and uphold the laws of my King, defending his realm against all threats. I shall speak the truth in all matters, even if it leads to my death. I shall protect those who cannot protect themselves and lay down my life in so doing if needs be. By the Light, I do so swear. The order was nearly decimated during the months that followed the great shattering of Azeroth and Sir Barret himself was slain during a daring rescue of a young woman being held captive by a rogue Nobleman. In his final moments, he named Sir Darion as his successor. Sir Darion has since recruited a small number of Knights into the order, all veterans of past conflicts and those who have given most of their lives in service to their beloved Kingdom. What To Expect * A place for people who enjoy well-written characters with depth. * A completely drama-free environment for older role players to be among those of like mind. * Friendly members who enjoy both forum and in-game role play. Category:Archived Guilds